se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Junichiro Koizumi/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (L) meets with Canadian officials including Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Wednesday, June 28, 2006. Photo by Patrick Doyle. Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (R) offers a seat to former US president Jimmy Carter during a courtesy call at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo, 05 September 2003. George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of the United States George Bush Sr. speaks with the Prime Minister of Japan Junichiro Koizumi before the game between the Pittsburgh Steelers and the New England Patriots on September 9, 2002 at Gillette Stadium in Foxboro, Massachusetts. The Patriots defeated the Steelers 30-14. Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| Former US president Bill Clinton (L) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the premier's official residence in Tokyo, 18 November 2003. George W. Bush‏‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the conclusion of their joint press availability Thursday, June 29, 2006, in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Paul Morse América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| La reunión cumbre fue breve pero intensa, según se desprende de un comunicado final de nueve páginas llamado la Declaración de Tokio y que además de Koizumi firmaron los presidentes de Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco. EFE México * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held talks with Mr. Vicente Fox Quesada, the President of the United Mexican States on his visit to Japan as an official guest, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro‏‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi met with President of the Council of State Fidel Castro of the Republic of Cuba at the Iikura House of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. During the meeting, the leaders exchanged views on the international situation and the bilateral relations between Japan and Cuba. japan.kantei.go.jp América del Sur Brasil * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Lula da Silva.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón Chile * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Prime Minister Meets with President of the Republic of Chile. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a meeting with Mr. Alvaro Uribe Velez, the President of the Republic of Colombia at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Paraguay * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a meeting with Mr. Nicanor Duarte Frutos, the President of the Republic of Paraguay, at the State Guest House in Kyoto. japan.kantei.go.jp Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo‏‎‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Toledo -izquierda- con Koizumi en Shangai, donde el presidente peruano pidió la entrega de Fujimori. AP Fuentes Categoría:Jun'ichirō Koizumi